Interrupting The Carsons
by DowntonIsMyLife
Summary: Why was Charles was so angry to hear so much shouting? Maybe they were interrupting something... Warning - smut. I don't think it has any spoilers, really, but it's set in Series 3 so be warned.


**The idea came to me as soon as the moment happened but I didn't want to start writing till it was over – I'm sorry if it's hurried but the excitement and ideas make it hard to concentrate and my writing's generally rubbish anyway so this will likely be atrocious but I hope you like it anyway. It's been a while since I wrote any Chelsie steam.**

Their clothing was scattered across the room, his collar and cufflinks lost, her hair tumbling down her back. She'd pulled his shirt off, whilst he got her corset unlaced and hurled across the room - it'd been too long. They'd spent weeks tormenting each other, she not understanding his point of view and he being stubborn as ever. The frustration had built and built until a final argument pushed them over the edge.

"_I'm sorry if you've taken it personally but I will not apologise for my opinion"_

"_Oh I have had it up to here with you and your opinion!"_

"_You're tired Elsie, go to bed"_

"_Don't treat me like a child!"_

"_Then don't act like one"_

"_I'm not the one acting like a child Charles! What's happened to you?! Weeks ago you were singing for me and now you're just insulting me left right and centre, if I've done something, tell me, because I don't appreciate you treating me like this!" _

_He'd taken a step towards her._

"_You just won't see things my way"_

"_Oh why are you so bloody stubborn all the time?!"_

_His nostrils flared and his voice became ever deeper as he came right up to her._

"_I'm not stubborn, I just have standards!" _

_She'd felt her breathing increase and her tone lowered._

"_As opposed to me?"_

_Neither had an answer as his lips came crashing down onto hers, their arguments forgotten entirely and a frantic need took over, they'd managed to make it upstairs without being noticed, only just making it into Charles' room before devouring each other again._

Tonight was spurred from anger, pure animal lust had taken over them both, her nails dug in and scratched his back but it only encouraged him on a torturous attack of her neck and breasts, tearing her shift with his teeth. Her senses were rapidly disappearing until he paused; she seized her moment and turned them over so she straddled him, grinding herself against him causing a loud groan from his throat. They were fighting for dominance.  
His hands were at her thighs as he sat up, taking her in his arms to claim her mouth again. His hands caressed her back gently, her fingers tangled in his hair, he smiled into her mouth, no matter how angry they ever were, their undying love would always return.

He pulled her shift over her head and began another assault on her bare skin, kissing as much of it as was possible leaving his mark on her collar.  
She moaned and clutched his head closer,

"I'm still angry at you" she breathed out through moans,

"I know, but I'll make you forget, all about it."

He laid her on the bed, kneeling in front of her, taking a moment to watch the vision of utter perfection in front of him; her lips red from such hurried kissing, her skin flushed with his mark obvious on her chest, her breasts rising and falling with such speed he could not help but draw them into his mouth. His tongue lavished her nipple in love whilst his hand caressed the other, her moaning of his named exhilarated him as he leaned over to bathe her other breast in the same attention.

He kissed down her body before kneeling between her legs and undoing his trousers, taking his undershorts off with them. She leaned up on her elbows to reach for him but he pushed her back down sharply, at her gasp he gave her a wicked grin willing her to admit defeat in their fight for leadership.

His fingers ghosted over her folds causing her hips to shiver in delight, he knew just how to tease her, he let his knuckles brushed down her thigh before moving towards her entrance.

He heard a banging noise but chose to ignore it, likely to be Alfred clumsily returning.

He let her feel how close he was, her body moving as close as she could, attempting to claim him, but he moved back, his grin returning.

"Charles…please" She hated when he made her beg yet she got a thrill from the vulnerability it gave her.

His grin disappeared as he heard shouting; he sat up straight trying to work out who it was.

"Charles!" Her voice was stern, she pursed her lips and sat up, she heard the noises too but would not let anything interrupt their night together, surely after everything they deserved to be allowed some privacy together.

"That sounds like James…and Thomas!" He sprang from the bed reaching for his pyjamas,

"No!" She all but screamed, grabbing hold of his wrist in an attempt to keep him there,

"For gods sake woman!" He easily pulled his arm from her grasp. Managing to finally manoeuvre himself into his pyjamas, he pulled his robe from the hook and left to investigate.

She heard him shout as he pulled the door too, leaving her lying on the bed, alone, tears of frustration pouring down her cheeks. Her anger was taking toll on her again as she put her head in her hands.

All she wanted, was one night, just one to be allowed to be his wife, where he wouldn't offend her, or focus on work, or the world – just one night that they could devote to each other, but she couldn't even have that!  
She felt her body tremble, the stress of the last few months was taking its toll on her, Charles had been careful not to push her into being intimate while she was ill, but it only left her more and more frustrating. After that he'd pushed them further apart with his constant rudeness, she wanted nothing more than to forget everything and just have him on his desk but alas she'd been left to deal with her own frustration and finally when she'd been close to having some form of release…work had reared its ugly head and she'd been left, again.

She extinguished the light and crawled under the covers, facing away from the door wiping the final tears from her eyes as Charles re-entered the room, he leant against the door and sighed, she guessed it wasn't entirely to do with the incident outside.

He slipped between the covers and gingerly moved behind her,

"I'm, sorry, Elsie. So very sorry." His voice was hoarse from his shouting, and wavering slightly in guilt for leaving her.

She sighed and scooted back; "it couldn't be helped, what was wrong?"

He laid an arm around her waist and kissed her neck; "God knows, something about a nightmare"

She sighed again, resting her head under his cheek,

"At least we're together…" she tried to sound optimistic but her voice faltered and she sounded pathetic, but Charles chuckled.

"I know you're lying but you know how much I love having you next to me when I sleep."

She paused, thinking over the last view days before giving in, "and you know how much I love you."

"Even when I'm stubborn?"

"Even then, I love you just as much as I did when I married you, if not more."

He turned her to face him so he could pull her close, "and I you my darling. Now sleep, I promise we'll get some time alone soon, I promise."

"I'll, hold you to that" she yawned out as she drifted off.

**It has taken like 2 hours to write this so my original enthusiasm has been replaced by being half dead now :') please review though, I really do appreciate your feedback.**

**xXx**


End file.
